Users interact with multi-screen mobile devices throughout a variety of positions, including holding the device vertically, holding the device with a primary screen facing toward the user, holding the screen with a second screen facing toward the user, and other positions and orientations. However, users may encounter difficulties manipulating virtual three-dimensional objects on the two-dimensional screens. Conventional methods employ an external input device, such as a mouse, to manipulate virtual three-dimensional objects on two-dimensional display screens, which may be cumbersome and inconvenient for users.